Golden Poké Ball Arcade
Golden Poké Ball Arcade is a game centre in Golden Poké Ball, Anthian City - Housing District where trainers can play games in arcade machines and earn Tix that can be exchanged for items, Pokémon like Ditto, or TMs. The Arcade is a replacement of the previous Golden Poké Ball Casino, which got forcibly shut down. There are currently 5 Arcade Games that are functional, with more being planned to be implemented in the future. Minigames Alolan Adventure Inspired by Flappy Bird — a mobile game which used to be popular in early 2014, the player controls a soaring Rowlet, and clicking on the screen makes Rowlet flap upwards to avoid falling into the ground. Rowlet will also have to pass through multiple gaps between Alolan Exeggutor stems in order to advance in level. If Rowlet touches an Alolan Exeggutor, it will crash-land, instantly terminating the game. Each level progressed will earn player 2 Tix. If the player gets to level 50, the Shiny Mega Salamence Hoverboard will be available for purchase at the Tix Shop. Whack-A-Diglett This game is a Pokémon Brick Bronze interpretation on the well-known "Whack-A-Mole" game, following the same principles, except that Diglett pop up instead of moles. The player controls a hammer with the cursor and clicking it will smack the hammer down. The goal is to whack as many Diglett as possible before the time limit of 45 seconds, as shown in the top left corner, runs out. The score is shown in the upper right corner. Whacking normal Diglett with no accessories on it gives 50 Points. Smacking special Diglett with accessories or the hats of developers adds 100 Points instead. Shiny Diglett, marked by its blue nose and shows up very rarely, yields 500 points when pummelled. Every 200 Points earned are worth 1 Tix. Hammer Arm This game is based on the Hammer arcade games in real life which are used to test arm strength. In the game, the player is shown a meter. The goal is to stop the arrow when it is pointing at the red area, and players get 3 hammer strikes per round. Getting close to the Red area gives more points, and farther away gives fewer points. Players are advised to be careful because it is rather difficult to achieve perfect timing with the significant latency. Hitting the Red area directly sounds a bell and gives around 200 Points along with an extra 1 Tix. Every 30 Points will be converted into 1 Tix. Quaza Candy This game is based on "Snake" — a concept of where the player controls a snake that grows in length as it eats food. Hitting the wall or itself results in a game over, and those principles also apply to Quaza Candy. In this game, players control the Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza with the WASD keys and the goal is to eat as many Rare Candies as possible and avoid hitting Rayquaza's extending body or the wall, with each Rare Candy advancing a level. Each level is worth 1 Tix, with a bonus Tix being awarded every 5 levels progressed. Po-Skee-Ball This game is identical to the popular "Skee-Ball". The objective is to throw the balls into the holes to score. Players are given 9 Poké Balls each round. To throw a ball, the player has to click and drag on the ball to aim where he or she wants it to go, and then release. Depending on the hole where the ball lands in, they will get a certain amount of points which are listed below: * The bottom hole is worth 10 Points. * The mid-circle hole is worth 20 Points. * The mid-red hole is worth 30 Points. * The upper mid-red hole is worth 40 Points. * The top red hole is worth 50 Points. * The blue neon holes in the upper corners are worth 100 Points. Every 10 Points earned will convert into 1 Tix. Tix Shop Using the Tix the player has earned from the arcades, they can exchange it for unique items and Pokémon that are not found anywhere else. If a player needs to get Tix in a fast way, a man standing between Po-Skee-Ball and Quaza Candy games is willing to trade away 5000 Tix for 100 Robux. Held Items TMs Pokémon and Mega Stone Players are forced to save the game when exchanging Tix for Pokémon. All purchased Pokémon are at Lv. 30. Hoverboards These hoverboards have the same speed as all of the hoverboards in Deluxe Collections sold in Hero's Hoverboards. Trivia * Every arcade game so far is based on a real arcade game in real life or an actual game. * The Tickets, or "Tix", are derived from a former Roblox currency which could be traded for Robux and vice versa. * A girl near the Tix Shop talked about her friends ditching her because they thought her birthday cake was a lie. This was a reference to the "The cake is a lie" joke spread by Portal — a game made by Valve. * The cap on one of the shelves in the Tix Shop has the same design as Ash Ketchum's Pokémon League Expo Hat in the original series of Pokémon Anime. * The game will autosave after any purchase at the Tix shop, so it is highly unadvised to try resetting Pokémon that the latter offers. Category:Shops